Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd is the emperor of all that he sees, and is one of Bowser's closest allies. Biography Lord Zedd is one of the oldest existing enemies in the Adventures Multi-verse. He became the way he appears today after trying to get his hands on the Zeo Crystal, for the Zeo Crystal only lets beings with good intentions hold its power, and the Crystal burned Zedd's skin and hair off, leaving him with just his exposed muscles and brain. Soon after, Zedd made himself a metallic exoskeleton with tubes carrying his body fluids all over his arms and legs. He is also a master of magic, for being able to create monsters with his staff. He was banished by Zordon eons ago, and his loyal servant is the golden armor-clad warrior from the Saturn moon of Titan, Goldar. Zedd soon became allies with Maleficent, and often worked with her to conquer worlds. However, Zedd would soon face the likes of Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy during The Battle for Radiant Garden. Zedd ultimately banished the three to the universe of the Power Rangers, where they faced another of his servants, Rita Repulsa. However, Zedd banished her from his moon palace for failing to beat the heroes and their new allies, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Eventually, the two would get married and, unknown to Rita, have a child named Thrax (PR). At the very end of Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space, however, Zedd and Rita were reformed after getting hit by Zordon's Z-Wave, which also turned them into humans and destroyed their army. Years later, however, Bowser Koopa would create a clone of Lord Zedd and make him one of his allies, and he would become an enemy of Winnie the Pooh, Lilo and Stitch, Twilight Sparkle, Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog, Harry Potter, and their respective teams. Trivia *Lord Zedd's first enemies were actually Sora, Donald, and Goofy, though he banished them from the Kingdom Hearts universe and sent them to the Power Rangers universe. *Lord Zedd made his first guest appearance in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! and in the end, was destroyed by Mickey's Magic and Chanticleer's crowing. *Lord Zedd will get his revenge on Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action and the rest of Winnie the Pooh/Sly Cooper saga. *Lord Zedd along with Rita Repulsa will turn human and be good in the end of Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space. *Lord Zedd will become Harry Potter's enemy in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *Lord Zedd with make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film in Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective. *Bowser will eventually make an evil clone of Lord Zedd after the real one is reformed. **The result of that will have Lord Zedd's clone be a major enemy to Pooh, Lilo & Stitch, Twilight Sparkle and Ash and their respective groups. *In dedication to Robert Axelrod, Zedd shall be voiced (in fan fiction) by James Arnold Taylor using his Mysterio voice, with Robert's archived Zedd voice. Gallery Human_lord_zedd.jpg|Lord Zedd in human form Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Reformed characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Global Threats Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Evil Clones Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains